Elves' Child
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Hauselfen Harry von der Türschwelle der Dursleys weggenommen hätten, um ihn in der magischen Welt grosszuziehen? Völlig AU, teils OOC, teils childfic. sick!Harry. Hauptcharactere: Harry, Severus, Poppy und einige OC Elfen.
1. Prolog

**Elves' Child**

**1 – Prolog**

Unbemerkt von Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore und Hagrid beobachteten vier grosse Augen jegliche ihrer Bewegungen, als sie sich von Baby Harry vor der Tür der Dursleys verabschiedeten.

"Albus, bist Du sicher, dass Du das Kind hierlassen willst? Wäre es nicht besser, ihn in Hogwarts grosszuziehen? Seine Verwandten sind die schlimmste Art von Muggeln, die ich je gesehen habe, und ich kann mich gut erinnern, was Lily mir über ihre Schwester erzählt hat. Selbst als Jugendliche hat sie die magische Welt verabscheut. Wie soll sie willig und in der Lage sein, Harry aufzuziehen?" fragte Professor McGonagall und betrachtete den Kleinen mit offensichtlicher Sorge.

Unglücklicher Weise hörte der Schulleiter nicht auf seine Stellvertreterin, sondern liess den Einjährigen auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys.

"Wir können das Baby nicht hier lassen", flüsterte Cicero zu Malcolm, sobald die Professoren gegangen waren, "lass uns ihn mitnehmen."

"Bist Du sicher, Cicero? Werden wir in der Lage sein, ihm Sicherheit zu bieten?"

"Ja. Du hast ihre Unterhaltung gehört. Abgesehen davon ist es hier zu kalt für ihn. Es ist schon November, und er ist nur in eine dünne Decke eingewickelt."

Plötzlich drehte Harry sich im Schlaf um und nieste mehrfach hintereinander, bevor er einen kleinen Jammerlaut ausstiess.

"Oh ja", sagte Cicero bestimmt, "er hat sich schon erkältet."

"Okay. Ich bin sicher, die anderen werden uns helfen", stimmte Malcolm schliesslich zu und nahm Harry vosichtig in seine Arme.

Zehn Sekunden später war der Ligusterweg wieder so normal wie er nur sein konnte.

_Fortsetzung folgt... wenn's Euch interessiert und Ihr reviewt!_

_Wie alle meiner Geschichte ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen englischsprachigen Geschichte; also entschuldigt bitte, wenn das Deutsch ab und zu seltsam sein sollte ;-)_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	2. Das Quartier der Elfen

**2 – ****Das Quartier der Elfen**

Die beiden Elfen poppten direkt in das Quartier der Elfen in Hogwarts, wo sie Harry vorsichtig auf ein Sofa legten. Im Nu waren sie von sämtlichen Hauselfen umringt, die nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, das Schloss zu putzen oder für die Hogwarts Schüler und Lehrer zu waschen.

"Ihr habt ihn hier her gebracht?" fragte Barney, der oberste Hauself. "Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nicht gegen die Wünsche Eurer Master handelt?"

"Barney", spöttelte Cicero. "Erzähle mir nicht, Du hättest etwas anderes erwartet. Es war doch kein Zufall, dass Du gerade uns, die einzigen Elfen, die nicht an den Schulleiter gebunden sind, gebeten hast, dort hinzugehen und zu beobachten, was geschieht."

Barney kicherte. Cicero war an Severus Snape gebunden, Malcolm war Minerva McGonagals persönlicher Hauself, und Misty Poppy Pomfreys. "Genau, und da niemand von uns anderen gegen Master Albus' Wünsche vorgehen kann, müsst Ihr drei, Cicero, Malcolm and Misty, die Pflegeeltern des Kindes werden."

"Alles klar", erklärte Malcolm und schaute schüchtern zu Misty hinüber, die sich gerade über Harry beugte.

"Er hat eine leichte Erkältung und eine schlimme Kopfverletzung", informierte Misty die andren. Abgesehen von Madam Pomfreys persönlicher Hauselfe war sie die Heilerin der Elfen und besass ihre eigene, starke Heilmagie. "Ich werde ihn über Nacht mit in mein Zimmer nehmen". Als Heilerin der Elfen hatte Misty ihr eigenes Zimmer, das mit einem kleinen Krankenzimmer verbunden war, wo sie die kranken Elfen betreute.

"Sehr gut, Misty", stimmte Barney zu und beschloss: "Wenn Ihr mir diese Einmischung erlaubt, schlage ich vor, dass Misty für das Grossziehen des Kindes und für seine Gesundheit verantwortlich ist, Malcolm für seine Erziehung und Cicero für seine Sicherheit innerhalb und ausserhalb von Hogwarts."

Alle stimmten zu, und die Elfen gingen ins Bett, um ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor viele von ihnen rechtzeitig aufstehen mussten, um die Feuerstellen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sowie in den Lehrerwohnungen anzumachen oder das Frühstück für die ganze Schule vorzubereiten.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm war kalt, ihm tat verschiedenes weh, und er konnte schlecht atmen. '_Mami_', dachte er, als ihm ein Niesen aus seinem schmerzenden Gesichtchen entwich, wodurch er sich noch unbehaglicher fühlte, '_Mami wird alles besser machen_.' Er rappelte sich in eine stehende Position auf und hielt sich an der oberen Stange seines Gitterbettchens fest. "Mami!" rief er, bemerkte aber irritiert, dass es komisch klang. "Mami!" versuchte er es noch einmal und begann zu weinen, in der Hoffnung, seine Mami würde dann schneller an seine Seite eilen.

"Oh, Du klingst ja ganz heiser, mein Süsser", durchdrang eine sanfte Stimme sein benebeltes Hirn, und er sah eine merkwürdige Gestalt vor seinem Bettchen stehen.

Harrys erste Reaktion war, noch mehr zu weinen, aber er fand schnell heraus, dass es wehtat, und die merkwürdige Kreatur nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm und sprach mit ihm in einer liebevollen Stimme.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich bin Misty. Deine Mami kann jetzt nicht hier sein, aber ich werde machen, dass Du Dich besser fühlst. Okay?"

"Kay", flüsterte Harry und schaute Misty ängstlich an.

Misty untersuchte das Kind kurz und runzelte die Stirn, weil sein Zustand schlechter war, als sie es während der Nacht erwartet hatte. Er hatte eine Atemwegsentzündung, begleitet von hohem Fieber. "Oh mein Süsser, Du bist sehr krank. Du musst Dich ja schrecklich fühlen."

"Ja", antwortete Harry und zog an seinem Ohrläppchen, während Misty ihre Hand über ihn schwenkte.

"Du musst heute im Bett bleiben", entschied Misty. Vorsichtig presste sie zwei Finger gegen seine brennendheisse Stirn und liess eine beträchtliche Menge Heilmagie in seinen Körper fliessen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass der Kleine sich sichtlich entspannte. "Ist das ein bisschen besser?" fragte sie sanft.

"Ja, danke", flüsterte Harry und lehnte sich unbewusst an die kühle Hand der Elfe an.

"Das ist gut. Nun versuche mal, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ich komme ab und zu und schaue nach Dir", sagte Misty Harry, als sie ihn in ein Gitterbettchen im Krankenzimmer legte, in dem bereits drei Elfen lagen, die an der Grippe litten.

"Neeein", weinte Harry, der den Körperkontakt der Elfe vermisste und sich zu schlecht fühlte, um allein zu bleiben. "Auf", forderte er schwach und streckte der netten Elfe beide Ärmchen entgegen.

Befürchtend, dass er sich so aufregen würde, dass sein Fieber gefährliche Höhen erreichen könnte, nahm Misty ihn seufzend auf. Sie trug ihn eine Weile lang umher, bis Harry fest eingeschlafen war. Sobald sie aber versuchte, ihn in sein Bettchen zu legen, wachte Harry auf und begann sofort, jämmerlich zu weinen. Wissend, dass ihre anderen Patienten sie auch brauchten, und dass Poppy sie sicher auch bald rufen würde, gab Misty nach dem fünften Versuch auf und zauberte ein Babytuch herbei, in dem sie Harry auf dem Bauch oder Rücken tragen konnte, während sie arbeitete.

'_Fühlt sich gut an_', bemerkte Harry und schlief sofort ein, wobei er sich vorstellte, dass es seine Mami sei, die ihn umhertrug.

HP

Während Harry krank war, trug Misty ihn einen Grossteil des Tages umher. Wann immer sie sich unsichtbar machte, wurde Harry durch den Körperkontakt automatisch auch unsichtbar, und wenn Poppy sie rief, machte sie immer nur Harry unsichtbar, was auch durch den Körperkontakt kein Problem war.

"Misty, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bewegst Dich, als ob Du Schmerzen hättest", fragte Poppy sie einmal, worauf sich die kleine Elfe sofort gerade aufrichtete.

"Oh nein, es tut mir leid. Ich muss meinen Rücken komisch bewegt haben. Es tut ein bisschen weh, aber es ist alles in Ordnung", beeilte sich Misty, der Heilerin zu versichern.

Als Harry sich besser fühlte, brachte Misty ihn ins Spielzimmer und stellte ihn den Elfenkindern vor. "Dies ist Harry, und er gehört zu uns. Bitte seid nett und spielt mit ihm", instruierte sie die Kinder, die Harry sofort mit zur Rutsche zogen, an der sie gerade spielten.

Harry schaute sich fasziniert um. Niemals zuvor hatte er so viele Kinder auf einmal gesehen, auch wenn sie alle wie Misty aussahen und nicht wie seine Mami und all die anderen Leute, die er bisher gekannt hatte. '_Aber sie sind nett_', dachte er und spielte glücklich mit den anderen, bis Misty später kam, um ihn abzuholen.

Harry freundete sich schnell mit den anderen Kindern an und liebte es, mit ihnen zu spielen. Er liebte auch Misty und gewöhnte sich langsam daran, dass sie anstatt seiner Mami nun immer für ihn da war.

Kurz nach Harrys drittem Geburtstag wurden alle Elfenkinder in einem anderen Raum zusammengerufen, und Harry schaute sich neugierig um. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er kommen solle, aber als er merkte, dass seine engsten Freunde alle gebeten worden waren, hier her zu kommen, war er ihnen natürlich gefolgt.

Ein erwachsener Elf trat in ihre Mitte. "Guten Morgen, Kinder. Ich bin Twinkle, und ich werde Euch in Elfwissen unterrichten. Ihr seid bereits drei Jahre alt, und es ist Zeit für Euch, alles über Hogwarts und seine Magie zu lernen. Nächstes Jahr werdet ihr lernen, mit dem Schloss zu kommunizieren und Euch umher zu bewegen, ohne dass die Menschen Euch bemerken."

Die Kinder hörten aufmerksam zu, denn Twinkle war sehr angesehen bei den Elfen. Schliesslich war er der persönliche Hauself des Schulleiters. "Harry", wandte Twinkle sich plötzlich an ihn, "möchtest Du an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen? Du musst es nicht, wenn Du nicht willst."

"Ich möchte", gab Harry traurig zurück. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er ausgegrenzt wurde, nur weil er anders aussah, eine Tatsache, die er überhaupt nur zufällig herausgefunden hatte, als Misty ihn mit in Poppys Wohnung genommen hatte, um sie gesund zu pflegen, als sie krank war. Sie hatte einen grossen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer, und als er einen Blick in diesen warf, realisierte Harry, dass er nicht wie seine Familie, die Elfen, aussah, sondern wie die Zauberer und Hexen, die im Hauptteil des Schlosses lebten.

"Also gut, Du darfst. Ich werde Deine Pflegeeltern verständigen", erklärte Twinkle freundlich, womit er ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen zauberte.

Harry genoss den Unterricht sehr. Sie hatten viel Spass dabei, alles über die Magie des Schlosses zu lernen. Morgens erklärte Twinkle ihnen normalerweise verschiedene Aspekte von Magie, die für die Dreijährigen einfach zu begreifen waren, und am Nachmittag benutzte er einen sogenannten 'Rundschlüssel', um die ganze Gruppe zusammen zu einer Stelle innerhalb des Schlosses zu poppen, wo sie das, was sie am Morgen in der Theorie gelernt hatten, beobachten konnten. Anschliessend nahm er die Kinder mit nach draussen auf's Gelände, wo sie sich selbst beschäftigen oder den Schülern beim Quidditch zuschauen konnten, unsichtbar versteht sich.

Ihre Gruppe bestand aus zehn Elfenkindern ausser Harry, und Harry verstand sich mit allen gut. Dennoch hatte er zwei beste Freunde in der Gruppe, Nina and Tony. Tony schaffte es sogar, das Bett neben Harry im grossen Jungenschlafsaal der Elfen, in dem alle männlichen Elfenkinder ab drei Jahren schliefen, zu ergattern.

Die Elfenkinder hatten am Wochenende und während der Schulferien keinen Unterricht, und Misty, Cicero und Malcolm nutzten diese Zeiten, um Harry mitzunehmen und ihn ihre eigene Arbeit beobachten zu lassen. Dabei schärften sie dem Jungen ein, grundsätzlich immer unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Eines Tages half Misty Poppy, ihr Tränkeregal für das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Harry, der gerade vier geworden war, war Feuer und Flamme, seiner Lieblingselfe, die wie eine Mami für ihn war, zu helfen. Vorsichtig nahm er die Phiolen aus einer Kiste und ordnete die Gläschen ganz am Ende des Regals an, wo Poppy es nicht merken würde, wenn die Phiolen wie von selbst auf dem Regal erschienen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde er von Poppys und Mistys Unterhaltung abgelenkt und liess versehentlich eine Phiole fallen. Sie fiel auf den nebendran stehenden Tisch und zerbrach, wodurch sich eine quietschgrüne Flüssigkeit über seine Arme und Beine ergoss.

Der entsetzte Schrei, den Harry in Panik ausstiess, machte Poppy auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. "Misty, hast Du noch einen Elfen mitgebracht? Jemand hat gerade eine Phiole fallen lassen. Bitte sag ihr oder ihm, dass er oder sie sich sichtbar machen muss, damit wir sicherstellen können, dass die Flüssigkeit ihn nicht getroffen hat oder gar durch Wunden, die durch das zerbrochene Glas entstanden sein können, in seine Blutbahn gelangt ist."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
